The present invention relates to a rotatable spatula. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotatable spatula that includes a squeezable handle portion and a spatula portion that is rotatively mounted to the squeezable handle portion and rotates when the squeezable handle portion is squeezed.
When cooking food it is often necessary to flip the food during its course of cooking. For example, pancakes, hamburgers and the like.
In an attempt to flip the food, a user must first insert a spatula type device under the item to be flipped and then rotate the wrist.
In such an operation, the wrist rotation can cause the hand to move at an angle to the wrist and therefore impart an unwanted movement on the spatula. If the spatula were to experience this type of movement, it is quite possible that the item attempting to be flipped will slide off the spatula in an undesirable direction.
Numerous innovations for rotatable food turners have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a rotatable spatula that includes a squeezable handle portion and a spatula portion that is rotatively mounted to the squeezable handle portion and rotates when said squeezable handle portion is squeezed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,119 to Steiner teaches a food turner in which the spatula portion is fixedly attached to the handle.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,832 to Slinker teaches a rotating cooking spatula that includes a handle and a two-part spatula tray that has a top portion and a lower portion slightly larger than the top portion. The far end of both the top and lower portions is open. The two-part spatula tray is rotatively movable to the handle by either a rotatable knob together with a 180 degree stop structure, a slide and helical thread structure to effect the 180 degree turning, or a slide knob together with rack and pinion structure connected to a slide knob by a flexible cable.
Finally, still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,778 to Mayfield et al. teaches a hand held rotatable food roasting apparatus that includes a hollow substantially cylindrical shaped body with an open end and heat permeable openings extending from a handle.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for rotatable food turners have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.